Romeo y ¿Julieta o Cenicienta?
by Himari
Summary: Natsu sabes yo siempre creí que nuestra historia era como Romeo y Julieta,pero ahora me doy cuenta  que allí vienen Cenicienta. ¿Porque siempre Julieta tendrá que vivir en un tragedia?.One-shot NaLu pero un insuiciones NaLi


Bueno este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo y ¿Julieta o Cenicienta?<strong>

_Lucy Pov._

Podría ser que la confianza fue mi gran error o seria la cobardía. Es verdad nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que realmente era para mí, mis sentimientos eran mucho más que una siempre amistad, aunque también fue la confianza el creer que yo solo era la única que tenia estas emociones hacia ti, pero estaba equivocada había alguien desde antes que tu conocieras me conocieras, tu ya conocías y sabias los deseos que sentía hacia ti y ella fue valiente al expresarlo, tanto como en el pasado como el presente. Debe ser por eso que ahora tanto mis sueños y fantasía vuelan sobre el cielo muy lejano, ya que tú la amas y yo siempre voy a ser tu querida compañera.

Pensar que cuanto te conocí me abriste no solo una puerta a entrar al gremio, sino que también empezaste abrir la puerta de mi corazón. Siempre estabas a mi lado, hasta mi corazón empezó a latir de manera diferentes desde cada segundo que vivía a mi lado. Se estaba volviendo lo más habitual el ir a misiones juntos, el estar casi todo el día compartiéndolo los dos. El empezar a ser a ser amigos o como tú dices somos nakamas, debo ser tan tonta que pensé que este sentimiento era mutuo, que para tus ojos no era una simple amistad, como lo veían mis ojos. Nuestro vinculo era tan fuerte como el que su supieras cuando te mentía, cuando estaba feliz o cuando la tristeza era más fuerte y no quería disimularla ante los ojos de mis compañero pero tu sabias lo que me pasaba y siempre me regalabas esa sonrisa. O cuando fui secuestrada por Phantom el que hayas rescatado me hizo creer que nuestros corazones o algo de nosotros estuvieran unidos entre sí, creo que tú no eres el idiota en realidad, soy yo al crearme falsas esperanza.

Algunas veces me pregunta ¿por qué Dios era tan cruel conmigo? o es que quiera mostrarme que no vivían en el mundo que yo creía. En donde yo era Julieta y tú eras Romeo, el pensar que nuestro amor iba ser tan grande para destruir las barrera que teníamos, en mi vida era mi pasado y en la tuya podría ser que vieras que había a tu alrededor.

Pero el destino nos tenía otra cosa, es verdad en Edoras me divertí bastante el sentir en un principio que el proteger a todos estaba en mis manos, lo que en realidad me hacia feliz era el que por primera vez yo iba ser que te tenía que proteger. Fue una gran aventura, pero como todas teníamos que volver a nuestro mundo y este regreso fue con una gran sorpresa. Además de la felicidad de Gajell por el por fin tener un gato fue el regreso de ella, tu amiga de infancia, la mamá de Happy según ella. Era Lisanna.

Como un simple fantasma del pasado podría llegar a romper nuestra relación. Todo los miembros querían protegerla, siempre por lo que me decir se caracterizaba por ser una joven muy linda y tierna. Sería que ahora en mi historia ella seria Cenicienta, la princesa que quería volver no por la zapatilla de cristal, sino que ahora esa figura de cristal era los sentimientos de Natsu.

Después de todo los sentimientos de los antiguos amigos se encontraron, el uno con el otro, las promesa de que Lisanna le decía que cuando grandes se iban a casar en estos momentos lo más seguro es que se iban a ser presentes. Solo ver como se miraban, desde que se saludaban en el gremio. El cómo tú te ibas con ella y a mí me dejaban sola, mietras con una sonrisa les demostraba al nuestro nakamas que yo estaba bien, pero si ellos me conocieran como tú lo habías llegado se habrían dado cuenta que yo lloraba sin parar. Como la pobre Julieta que ahora ve como su Romeo ama a Cenicienta.

Natsu recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste cuando entre al gremio el que siempre íbamos a ir a misiones juntas, era una promesa tan hermosa para mí. Pero tú fuiste el primero en romperla, será que este el final del telón para nuestras historia. No Lucy tu eres muy fuerte no lo puedes dejar caer aun, será que yo misma estoy escribiendo el final. Sabes preferirá el seguir viviendo con las aventuras del pasado, las misiones en compañía de Erza, Gray, Happy y tu. Pero ahora están desapareciendo ante mis ojos.

El gremio se había llenado de felicidad desde que nos enteramos que tu y Lisanna se iban a casar, todos están felices de hermosa pareja, aunque yo escondía mis tristezas en una sonrisa, varias personas del gremio me daban apoyo porque entendían los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti, me daban la fuerza para seguir. Pero tú ya no te dabas cuenta que yo mentía, tu solo tenias ojos para la que iba ser tu esposa. La cual estaba viendo todos los preparativos para esta celebración y tu cuando llegabas a mi casa me comentabas lo feliz que estabas con ella, mientras yo abría mis ojos y me daba cuenta que no tenía el lugar que yo quería en tu corazón. Lo que más quería era poder escapar en este momento, pero tú me pedias el apoyo para seguir con esto ya que no sabías que hacer.

Lo que más quiero en este momento es olvidarme de mis sentimientos y de mi corazón, aunque algunas veces sienta celos por Lisanna, el que yo quiera ser tu futura esposa, será que soy fea. Desde que me contaste de esta decisión yo ya no soy la misma, siento que soy otra Lucy puede ser que este un poco más delgada o que me veo al espejo y el solo ver mi figura me hace llorar. Tristeza, enojo, amor se vuelven en mi más ardiente dolor.

Por favor tiempo retrocede, a aquellos tiempos en que los dos éramos compañeros, en donde tú no tenias ojos para nadie, donde eso era un mundo mucho mejor, soy tan egoísta en esta decisión.

Hoy es el día de tu boda. Se realiza en el gremio, todos estamos presenten con nuestros mejores trajes, puedo ver como tu estas ansioso esperando ver a la novia. La cual llega con un hermoso vestido blanco, el cual hace recordar que ella es Cenicienta. Esta historia finalizara con el cuento de Romeo y Cenicienta, porque en esta historia Julieta sobra ¿Por qué este final tenía que ser tan inesperado?...

Empieza la celebración mientras todo guardamos respeto en mi mente siguen las palabras que una vez me dijiste antes de esta celebración "Gracias por todo Lucy. Estoy tan contento que estés presente en este momento" con una de las sonrisa que me enamoro, pero esas son las frases más crueles que podría oir. Algo o mejor dicho una palabra de Lisanna me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-Natsu yo te quiero, pero entendí en este tiempo que tú nunca me has amado, sino que siempre me has visto como una compañera o hermana. Puede ser que con la distancia confundiste eso sentimientos cuando me viste, pero tus amas a otra persona. Estuve esperando que te dieras cuenta pero eres tan idiota y lento que no te diste reaccionaste, sé que no es el momento pero yo no puedo obligarte a estar con una persona que no tiene tu amor.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante estas palabras de la novia, ¿que Natsu amaba a otra persona?, ¿que esperaba que se diera cuenta? No sé porque sentí un gran alivio en mi corazón. Pero lo que nos sorprendió a un mas es el que te acercaras a mí y me entregara tu ramo.

-Prométeme que lo harás el hombre más feliz

Mi mente está trabajando a full en este momento las palabras de Lisanna el ramo que tenía en mi manos…todo estaba en mi cabeza jugando conmigo será que todo esto es una fantasía que hace mi mente para ver que Natsu no se casaba, el que Lisanna me lo entregara el día que para ella tenía que ser el más importa…seria que Julieta si se quedaría al lado de Romeo. Tengo que estar sola siento demasiada presionada, esta Lisanna con su mirada y todos los de gremio mirando sorprendidos por el actuar de ella.

No pude hacer nada más que escapar, salir corriendo por la puerta del gremio, puede escuchar como los presentes me llamaban pero no me importo o el cómo sentí que iban tras de mí .En estos momentos lo único que me importaba era ir a un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y pensar. No sé bien cuanto corrí, ni donde estoy pero sé que estoy sola, eso me tiene más tranquila, era extraño pero sentí que en toda mi corrida había estado llorando. ¿Por qué? en verdad no lo sé. Podría ser el miedo, de no saber qué hacer en esta situación, debiera estar feliz Lisanna me dijo que el me amaba pero porque no lo estoy.

-Por fin te encuentro Lucy

No tenía que darme vuelva para saber que eras tú, no importaba donde estaba tu siempre me encontrabas. No sé porque sentía miedo…pero todavía no entiendo bien él porque...

-Lucy me puedo sentar a tu lado

-¡Vete!-exclame causando una leve sorpresa ya que pude sentir como detuviste los pasos que iban hacia mí.

-No, no me iré. ¡Lucy mírame!-podía escuchar como tu tono de voz cambio, ya no era como la del principio o con la que siempre me hablabas sino que podía sentir como si estuvieras molesto, enojado. No se pero no quería que me vieras. Al darte cuenta que no te estaba haciendo caso, tomaste mi rostro con delicadeza y me obligaste a ver tu rostro el cual estaba con una sonrisa. No entendía porque estas con era expresión no debieras estar triste la mujer que hace unos días tu me comentabas lo feliz que estabas por estar a su lado te dejo, porque estabas con esa calma en tu rostro. Sera que estabas feliz por no haberse celebrado la boda que las palabras de Lisanna eran verdad, tu amabas a otra persona. Eso me hacía sentir feliz todavía tenía una oportunidad para estar a tu lado y poder decirte mis sentimientos, no Lucy no vuelvas a ser una tonta de nuevo puede ser que Natsu ame a otra persona, pero no recuerdas las palabras de Lisanna. Como siempre mi consciencia tenía razón puede que él nunca responda mis sentimientos o que las palabras de Lisanna será verdad, porque el amor tiene que ser tan complicado y doloroso.

-No llores Lucy…-dijiste mientras soltabas el agarre que tenias en mi rostro y envolvías tus brazos en mi cuerpo, dándome toda tu calidez mediante un abrazo. Estos siempre me calmaban, en sus brazos me sentía segura, se me olvidaron todos mis pensamientos ,sería el poder que tenias sobre mí el que con solo un gesto tuyo yo ya podía estar en paz.-Que bueno que dejaste de llorar Luce

-Gracias Natsu-fue lo único que puede responder, pero era verdad te daba las gracias porque con ese abrazo me hiciste olvidar todo lo ocurridos, mis pensamientos, en eso momentos era tu y yo nadie más. Sentir como empezaste a separarme de ti, eso me causo un gran temor, estábamos los dos mirándonos a los ojos

-Lucy te quiero comentar sobre lo de Lisanna…lo que paso hoy en la boda-todos mis pensamientos volvieron, mis cuestionamientos, es verdad para ti y solo era una amiga ….amiga cuando me dolía pensar en eso, pero si ante tus ojos soy eso te tengo que escuchar y dar mi apoyo, porque eso hace una amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-intente que mi voz no se quebrara, para que no te dieras cuenta que de nuevo quería llorar. Tú te diste cuenta como siempre y tomaste mis manos, mirándome con una sonrisa

-Lucy, Lisanna tenía razón lo único que hice fue confundir mis sentimientos cuando ella volvió, antes que ella regresara tenía una persona especial a la cual quería proteger no me importada las heridas o si moría mientras ella estuviera con una sonrisa era mi mayor alegría, hasta me prometí que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, tanto en las misiones o cuando llegábamos y entraba por ventana a su casa para sentir ver que ella estaba bien

-¿Natsu?-el estaba hablando de mi, por favor dígame que esto no es un sueño que es verdad, que Natsu está hablando de mí, me está diciendo que yo soy la persona que más quiere, puedo sentir como mi corazón late a mil por hora como mi rostro toma un notable sonrojo. Por favor Dios si esto es un sueño no me hagas despertar nunca.

-Lo pude entender recién hoy, con lo que me dijo Lisanna… se nota que soy como ella dijo un poco lento-con una pequeña risita.

-Natsu yo…-vamos Lucy tu eres una mujer fuerte, tu puedes decirlo, intentaba darme apoyo, ya que aprovecharía este momento y le daré a conocer todos mis sentimientos hacia él.-Desde que salvaste del hechizo del falso Salamander, sentí que tú eras una persona especial, pero luego de salvarme de las manos de este y llevarme al gremio de mis sueños Fairy Tail…me di cuenta que no solo eras especial eras único, luego el ir a misiones el ver como me protegías, algo dentro de mi empezó a latir de manera distinta cuando estas a mi lado, pero logre entender estos sentimientos por Cana primero por sus predicciones y más claro por las insinuaciones de Mira-san -puede ver tu rostro, estaba igual que yo igual de sonrojado que el mi-Natsu yo te amo, más de lo que imaginas pero nunca tuve la valentía para decírtelo, pero todo cambia cuando volvió Lisanna tuve ver como ella siempre se estaba a tu lado y la sonrisa que tenias cuando estaba presente, me hizo cree que tu no compartías los mismo sentimientos y luego con la noticia que te ibas a casar- el volver a recordar todo lo ocurrido volví a llorar, logrando que Natsu me volviera a abrazar, este era una abrazo con mucho cariño. Mientras tomaba mi rostro con mucho cariño y depositaba un tierno e inexperto beso en mis labios, pero era una sensación tan única, quería que este momento no se acabara. Sin embargo tú te separaste de mí, podía ver tu rostro enrojecido y una sonrisa decorándolo.

-Yo también te amo Lucy-dándome un pequeño beso en mis mejillas-y lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hice sufrir, en verdad soy una idiota

Es verdad nuestras historia era como Romeo y Julieta, ya que tuvimos que sufrir mucho para poder estar junto, pero todo está tristeza desde hoy solo seria felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ola a Todos

Bueno como dije arriba este es mi primer Fic :D

Lo siento si me sali del personaje u.u

La inspiración para este Fic fue escuchando Romeo y Cinderella, versión Rin y Len Kagamine XD

Espero que les guste :D

Acepto criticas,tomatasos, lechugasos,ect.

Con mucho cariño y nos vemos en la proxima historia.

**Himari!~**


End file.
